Bones  Colts Patriots – Bren vs Booth
by TravelingSue
Summary: Bren and Booth watch the Colts/Patriots American Football game.  Have you ever wondered who'd they pick and why?  This was a friendly wager between Coltsfan  The Lab  JenLovesBones  FF  and myself  FF, The Lab & Bonesology , I won - yippee


**A/N: Many thanks to my amazing Beta Angie found on the lab and "Angiebc" found on FF and Bonesology. **

**Bones - Colts Patriots – Bren vs. Booth (one-shot)**

**Coltsfan and I had a friendly "wager" on this game and this is my shout out to Coltsfan & JenLovesBones. Jen joined our friendly wager the day of the game. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Coltsfan obviously is a diehard Indie fan, and I am a diehard Patriots fan. Unlike a lot of nastiness with trash talk, we actually discuss the differences with respect and admiration for both sides. So much better than the NFL boards.**

**

* * *

**A rapid knock on Booth's oak door echoed in his slightly cluttered apartment. He grinned and quickly wiped his hands on a kitchen towel and walked to the door to welcome his guest.

As he opened the door he could only see bags and a pair of blue eyes above them. His reaction was immediately like a punch to the gut. He quickly scanned her appearance and saw she was layered with a light coating of snow that had covered her lashes and hair with sparkles.

Booth smiled and immediately moved forward, "Bones, how'd you make it here, I was thinking that the roads would be impossible by now." He chastised, "what are you thinking carrying all this stuff up here without help?" He grabbed several bags out of her hands and quickly headed to the kitchen.

Bones followed him now carrying far fewer bags, she replied, "Booth, the roads were treacherous, I'll probably be stuck here until they plow and sand. I'm not sure Angela and Hodgins will make it today but," she smirked, "I stopped at the liquor store and picked up some Moroccan beer and your Sam Adams."

She placed her bags on the kitchen counter and faced him, "I brought that seven layer dip you seem to like, Mac' n Cheese and Potato Skins so we won't starve." She hesitated, "That's okay isn't it?"

"Sure Bones, you didn't have to go through all that trouble," Booth replied.

"Oh it's no trouble and I've been googling football viewing rituals."

Booth looked up from his task of putting the beer in the fridge and laughed, "so, what did you find out?"

"Watching football in groups is apparently something valued and akin to ceremonial events," Bones said as she put the Mac n' cheese on the counter next to the oven. Booth moved to pour the tortilla chips into a bowl and smirked, "Bones its called Tailgating."

She picked up the seven layer dip and placed it on the coffee table then corrected, "no, tailgating is considered an event that takes place in stadium parking lots. I found it interesting what different areas of the country would consider standard fare. For instance in New England where the game is being played today, they'd consider standard fare to be Clam Chowder and Steamers. Chili is quite popular in Indianapolis and if you had invited me to a Saints game I would have brought Jambalaya and Dirty Rice."

Booth had unpacked all the bags and glanced at the counter. He teased, "so Bones I noticed you didn't bring Steamers, Clam Chowder or Chili aren't you going to pick a team to side with?"

Bones had just opened a beer and passed it to Booth as she opened one for herself, "I thought that would be rude, you invited me to your home after all."

Booth walked over to the sofa and sat, "that's part of the fun Bones, pick a team?"

Bones sat on the opposite end of the sofa and asked, "really, you wouldn't mind?"

"Nope it's gonna be a great game regardless of who wins, so have you decided?" Booth asked as he stuffed a chip loaded with dip in his mouth. He sighed happily.

"Well, I've been googling and I'd like to discuss what I discovered," Bones said.

Booth stood abruptly and walked towards the window and muttered, "sure, Bones, shoot."

Seeing his preoccupation she asked, "Do you want me to call Hodgins? I can confirm if Angela and he are to attend? Or were you expecting someone else?"

Booth shrugged, "thought Hannah might make it back, but with this snow, I seriously doubt it."

As though on cue his phone vibrated, seeing her picture popup on his iPhone, he quickly answered, "Hannah, where are you?"

Bones drifted to the kitchen to turn on the oven and give Booth some privacy.

He quickly finished his call and followed her back to the kitchen as she was sliding the mac n' cheese in the oven and said, "Hannah's stuck in Philly, the President is attending some fund raiser."

Bones turned and said, "sorry to hear that, she probably wouldn't have made it home anyway."

Booth shrugged sighing, "yeah, I needed to talk to her but I guess it'll wait."

Bones wondered at his comment, he didn't seem overly distraught. She changed the subject and said, "so anyway about the teams playing today."

Booth smiled at her attempt to get his mind off his troubles and asked, "Yeah, what about them?"

"Well I was thinking the Colts' quarterback. Manning, right?" Bones began.

"Yeah, Peyton Manning, number one pick from Tennessee," Booth answered.

"I've been reading quite a bit on him, he seems to be an expert in his field. He's commonly referred to as the professor. When I googled I noticed he was selected number 8 on the NFL's top 100 players when they rated them using an expert panel of judges," Bones continued.

"Yeah, it's a nickname he's picked up over time, though I'm not sure that I agree with his placement on that list, or maybe I just don't like Brady's placement," Booth answered.

"Yes, I noticed Tom Brady was ranked 21. What makes you think the ranking is wrong, Booth?" Bones asked.

"Well two things really, I'm not fond of them ranking active players with retired players, doesn't seem exactly fair," Booth started with. "Then couple that with the fact that Manning's played more than 60 games as a starting quarterback."

"So you feel the parameters of the ranking were flawed?" Bones asked.

"Yeah, I don't think that it respects the retirees as much as it should," Booth answered.

Nodding her head, she added, "We'd consider that a flawed experiment where the parameters are not consistent."

"Well there you go, science points the way," Booth added with a laugh.

Bones smirked, "Doesn't it always. Anyway, Manning's body of work is very impressive, he holds many records. If I were to look at it scientifically, I'd rank him higher than Brady."

Booth shook his head, this was Bones to a tee, "yeah, but Brady hasn't had the offensive weapons Manning's had." Seeing Bones' puzzled expression, he continued. "Well to start the Pro-Bowl selects the best players at their position and the Colts have had 21 selections to the Patriots 13 in the same timeframe. The Colts have always paid top dollar to keep Manning heavily armed; Brady, until Moss, has had few Pro-Bowl receivers to throw to, and Moss is gone now."

Bones nodded and remarked, "so what you're saying is that Brady is in a flawed system that doesn't value his expertise and support it appropriately."

Booth shook his head, "Bones, that's really too big a topic to cover. Let's just say the Patriots tend to employ adequate no-name players and coach them up. It's worked for them, four Superbowl appearances in seven years with three wins to show for it."

Bones replied, "So you are touting the coach over the player in this case?"

Booth shook his head again, "No, no, nothing like that. It's the combination of ownership, coaching and a superior quarterback that has given them success."

"I agree, repeatable is a definition of success. I've read up on Belichick. He's quite intelligent."

Booth smirked, "Yeah, you could say that, he actually has an economics degree."

Nodding her head she said, "that would explain his comprehension of the value system that they employ, it's a basic concept of economics."

Booth grabbed their beers and led Bones back to the sofa. Pregame was on and he didn't want to miss it.

"Anyway, who'd you pick, Bones?" Booth asked as they settled in front of the TV to watch as Boomer Esiason and Dan Marino discussed the game.

"Well, I'm picking the Colts, I feel Manning has a proven track record. A Colts victory is nearly a statistically certainty," Bones answered as she nodded her head firmly as though emphasizing the point.

"Yeah, I figured you would, I'm a Brady man myself," Booth answered with a smile.

Bones grinned, "I have determined certain parallels with you and Brady."

Booth laughed, "I don't think so, Bones, the man is a millionaire, has a rocket arm, a beautiful wife and adored by millions."

"Booth, he has heart. His success in the face of uncertainty is directly related to that. That's what I find similar Booth, you both have a great deal of heart," Bones answered.

Booth leaned over to brush a strand of hair from her face, his fingers lingered as they grazed her cheek lightly, "and?"

Ignoring the flip of her gestational system she added, "his illusiveness in the pocket, though I don't understand what that means, everything I googled indicated that was a highly sought after skill. I see that as related to how your gut tells you something isn't as it seems. He appears to have your gut as well."

"So Bones are you telling me Manning has no heart, no gut. You'll have every Indie fan in here screaming at you if they heard you talking like that," Booth added with a laugh.

"I cannot discern if he has the same; Manning appears to be superior intellectually and mechanically. His ability to make decision in mere seconds makes him quite formidable. But, they do not provide input to having a great deal of heart, he's more like me, Booth, and Brady is more like you," she answered honestly.

Booth laughed. Leave it to Bones to find parallels between football players and their partnership. Seeing the game coming on he said, "Okay Bones, what do you say, let's see if intellect and mechanics beats out heart?"

Bones nodded slowly, "yes, I do believe I will enjoy this match."

Booth corrected quickly, "game Bones, game."

"Oh yes, of course."

* * *

Booth jumped up, "Damn, Damn, Damn! I can't believe Manning got that last touchdown in. What was it 2 seconds on the clock? I can't believe they couldn't hold him off for God sakes!"

"It was 8 seconds but your point is valid. That number 87 who is he? He's very talented." Bones stated.

Booth, who hadn't stopped pacing watched as Adam Viniteri kicked the extra point before he answered, "Reggie Wayne, another pro-bowler. He's good, really, really good."

Bones frowned when she watched Brady take a knee and asked, "why is Brady kneeling? Is he praying to your God?"

Chuckling Booth replied, "No Bones, it's a technique. With so little time on the clock, they really don't have time to run another play so they kill the clock without risking the ball."

Bones rose and walked towards the kitchen, after putting on oven mitts she opened the oven and removed the Mac n' Cheese and put it on the counter to cool. She commented, "that inning was very exciting, I think your enthusiasm rubbed off on me."

Booth pulled out a few more beers and opened them placing one on the counter for Bones, taking a swig from his own replied, "Bones, it's called a half. So you liked it?"

"Yes, I did, though I think my team isn't performing to their capabilities, Manning gave the ball to the other team which allowed the Patriots to score," Bones replied.

"Well, that's very unusual for Manning to do that. By the way, that play is called an interception, Merriweather was positioned to get it and he's expected to earn his pay too."

"Well, that Welker player, he's very good, very illusive," Bones added.

"Yeah, you're right, Welker's special, blew out his knee last year. Patriots were very fortunate to get him back 4 months ahead of schedule," Booth replied as he heaped a plate with Mac n' Cheese and potato skins.

Bones did the same as they sat back on the sofa. She continued, "what I found interesting was how Manning's feet were much more active than Brady's. Manning was nearly tap dancing while Brady appeared more sure footed, why is that?"

"Mechanics are everything with quarterbacks, feet being part of that. I think for Manning it translates to high energy and the ability to adjust immediately to the rush. While I think Brady just has a sixth sense when it comes to eluding the rush so his mechanics are more precise," Booth answered.

"So, which is better?" Bones asked as she dug into the mac n' cheese.

"Both, but I'd say when it comes to foot mechanics, more quarterbacks look like Brady. So I'd say that's what professional coaches probably consider the standard." Booth answered and dug into his plate of Mac n' Cheese saying, "Ambrosia, you really have a way with pasta and cheese. Bones, thanks for brining it."

"Glad to, I'm just sorry that it's just the two of us to enjoy it," Bones said as her eyes caught his, a slight undercurrent could be felt.

Booth nodded and picked up his beer, "I'm not."

"What do you mean?"

"It's been a while since we've done this Bones, it feels good," Booth replied as he refocused his attention to the television where the game was coming back on.

* * *

"Booth who's that player, he's so small won't he get hurt?" Bones asked anxious as she watched Woodhead surging forward for a gain of seven yards.

"That kid is amazing! He's so small that the defensive lineman can't get a bead on him. He literally crouches behind the offensive lineman and he's invisible," Booth answered his eyes never leaving the screen.

"Is that fair?" Bones asked.

"Size can be an issue in the NFL, but when you're good, you're good. The Patriots just figured out how to use an undersized talented player," Booth answered as he watched the Patriots line up on the Indie's 36 yard line.

Bones cried, "Oh, Oh, Oh! Oh my God, look at him! He just squirmed and squirted through the line!"

Booth watched as Woodhead ran in for a score, burning several defensive backs in the process.

Both smiled, "Ha! Squirmed and squirted, not very squinty, Bones. It's nice to see someone who isn't expected to perform well getting a chance to shine, don't you agree?"

Bones nodded, Booth raised his empty bottle and asked, "Beer?"

"Sure, just one more, I have to drive home after the game," Bones answered handing him hers.

Booth glanced to the window, "see if it's still snowing, you're not going anywhere if it still is."

"Booth, I'll go when I decide to go. Your overprotective tendencies need to be focused on Hannah not me," Bones answered as she glanced out the window seeing the snow was slowing down but hadn't stopped.

"Anyway, it's slowing down, you don't need to worry," Bones answered as she took the cold beer from Booth and took a long sip.

"Hey you're my partner, it's my job to protect you," Booth answered with a grin.

"Professionally, Booth, not personally," Bones answered as her voice dropped away.

Booth murmured, "Yeah, I have trouble remembering that part."

* * *

Booth, though aggravated with the porous Patriots defense, couldn't help but smile as he watched Bones.

She'd been growing more and more animated. Her voice and excitement matched the tempo of the game. Indie had scored twice and was on the move to score again, when then the unimaginable happened.

"Booth, what was Manning thinking?" Bones asked hotly.

Angered, she watched as the Patriots players congratulated James Sanders on the interception of Manning with less than 31 seconds remaining on the game clock.

"They could have kicked a field goal to tie it!" Bones added angrily.

Booth smiled, he loved Bones angry. She was beautiful when angry and his team won, so it was a good afternoon. "Bones, he was going for the win and miscalculated."

"I thought he was a professional, a professional doesn't miscalculate like that," Bones replied still angry.

"Bones, it's a game. A game I enjoy but at the end of the day, it's still a game. Manning is that good, he's won many, many games on last minute drives, it just didn't work out today," Booth answered laying a hand on her shoulder.

Raising her cerulean blue eyes to meet his chocolate brown ones, she smiled, "you're right, I'm being irrational."

Leaning forward, he kissed her lightly on the forehead and said, "nope, you're just being Bones. Don't change a thing."

Moving away from Booth, she rubbed her suddenly chilled arms and walked towards the coat closet, intent on leaving. Pulling her coat out, she asked, "Booth I couldn't help notice that you didn't seem overly preoccupied that Hannah wasn't here, is everything all right?"

"It's nothing, Bones," seeing that she wasn't going to let go, he added, "just some things we need to work out."

"So things aren't going well then?" she asked quietly as her eyes meet his.

"No… Yes, I guess, I don't know," Booth replied.

"Is it this separation because of your careers?" she asked.

"Sometimes, but I think that it's more the fact that we're not getting closer emotionally and I'm finding that to be the problem," Booth answered.

"Oh you mean like we were?" Bones answered.

"What do you mean, Bones? We were never a couple," Booth answered as his expression remained neutral.

"I mean, maybe we weren't a couple, but emotionally we were very close. I find that I miss that," Bones added, her eyes met his, her expression unreadable.

Booth answered, "yeah, I miss it too. And I know that I haven't been that great to be around lately."

"What do you mean, Booth?" Bones questioned.

"A few weeks back, I let you lie for me. The man that I use to be would never have asked you to do something like that. I'm sorry," Booth replied his eyes captured hers and held.

"It's okay, Booth. I know that you were trying to draw away from me emotionally and to be truthful, I was as well," Bones replied her eyes never leaving his.

"No, it's not okay I hurt you and that wasn't fair, it's one of the reasons why I have to talk to Hannah," Booth continued.

"Why?"

"When you love someone, you don't ask them to change, and you shouldn't change to love them back either. To love Hannah, I had to change; to love you, I didn't," Booth answered never taking his eyes off her face.

Her eyes had widened, "You love me or loved me?"

"Both," Booth answered.

The silence was heavy as she reached for the door handle; turning it she raised her eyes to meet his and said, "Booth, just so you know, I feel the same." With that Bones quickly opened the door and walked out. Leaving Booth to wonder if he'd heard right.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it Coltsfan/JenLovesBones and anyone else enjoying a little side bar from our reality**

**Oh yeah Patriots won 31-28, I won the bet *grin***


End file.
